


Private Teacher

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 罗老师手把手教小朴同学如何作爱的故事





	Private Teacher

罗渽民第一眼就喜欢上了朴志晟。

他是朴志晟的情感教师。在这个国度里，情感是很贵的。上流阶层专门请家庭教师来教导自己的小孩，以确保他们与生来贫贱的平民们划清界限。教师们来自各大院校，是政府千里挑一的优秀毕业生，离校后被直接送入国家机构进行秘密培养，罗渽民就是其中之一。

他每周日下午三点到达朴家，女佣接过他的行李并送上热茶到二楼，关上那扇沉重的门后，卧室里便只剩朴志晟和罗渽民两个人。教学时长不予固定，但朴太太一般会留他吃晚饭，这样她可以及时与罗渽民进行课后沟通。

罗渽民是高材生，他的学生朴志晟却像有多动症，怎么也坐不住。因此，罗渽民将课堂从朴志晟那比寻常教室还大的卧房里挪到了屋外。朴家宅子孤零零地在半山腰上，四周常年被白雪覆盖，冰冷的寒风常常吹得朴志晟一嘴雪沫子，但小孩很开心，看起来比窝在书桌前病恹恹的样子更像个十五六岁的男孩子。

看朴志晟开心，罗渽民也不自觉露出了笑容。

剥夺孩子们高兴的权利是一件残酷的事。

罗渽民看着面前的课本，方块字排列组合成完全荒唐的意思，不断地打着哈欠。前方的屏幕正放着关于给他们洗脑的纪录片，人们麻木不仁的脸从镜头前晃过，但教授管这叫秩序，并声称情感抑制剂是当代最伟大的发明。

他的视野逐渐模糊，困意涌上谁也挡不住。但罗渽民在梦里看到了与片子中相反的世界，人们理应不该失去的一切，色彩斑斓的花，与大家充满活力的笑脸。

「在信息科技高速发展的后半期，随着人机矛盾不断激化，全球各地纷纷出现了反古现象。历史的倒退虽使社会取得了暂时性的和平，但老龄化危机仍在威胁着人类的生存。为了提高劳动生产率与生活水平，所有2084年以后的新生儿都要被注射情感抑制剂。这种药剂有效解决了世纪初人类社会曾产生过的各种难题，患有精神疾病的病人也因此大幅度减少，是一项值得载入人类历史上的伟大发明。药剂研发者曾说过…」

“这种碍事的玩意，没有也无所谓。”课本上印刷的字迹逐渐被盆里的火舌舔舐得只剩灰烬，罗渽民的面庞被火光笼罩，烧光这些废纸是他取得情感教师资格证后所做的第一件事。

明天，他便要被派往分配好的实习分区。

——对孩子们来说，在这样的世界里学会爱，到底算幸运还是不幸呢？

朴志晟不是罗渽民经手的第一个孩子。

他的课前测试一塌糊涂，在学院里成绩也不算很突出。最初解除情感抑制时的朴志晟显得很无措，眯缝着一双眼四处寻找妈妈的身影，抱着朴太太的腿不肯撒手。这是在罗渽民意料之中的，虽然他们开始课程前会签订保密协议，教学进行时规定只许师生两人在场，但第一节课是可以在未成年人的一位父母的旁听下进行的。

罗渽民放下针筒，站起身来向瘫在地上的朴志晟伸出手。

“志晟啊，恭喜你，迈出了认识世界的第一步。”

男孩子眼角挂着尚未擦去的泪痕，他望向罗渽民的眼神里写满了迷茫与恐惧，跟之前的其他孩子们一模一样。但敏锐如罗渽民，他从那双瞳孔中还捕捉到了一丝对自己的憧憬。

朴志晟开始期待周日的下午茶时间。

不如说，他期待早些见到罗渽民。

罗渽民总是穿着一套灰色西装，配浅蓝色衬衫与暗红色丝带。他虽看起来瘦弱，但朴志晟曾看见过罗渽民正在厨房剥卷心菜时卷起袖口所露出的手臂肌肉，流畅又有力的线条与自己纤细的少年身形相比要成熟得多。朴志晟暗自撇嘴，什么时候才能快点长大。

他也想像罗渽民一样，可以帮助其他人找到生活的意义。在罗渽民的引导下，朴志晟发现自己原来是喜爱跳舞的，以前的他虽然会无意识地跟随音乐摇摆身体，但从未产生过“喜欢”这样明确的感觉。

如果说，朴志晟十五岁以前接触到的的世界是封闭的，那罗渽民就像一个开关，教他打开了感知身边万物的所有器官。这也是情感教师的职责所在。拜优越的家庭环境所赐，朴志晟得以跟他的大部分高中同学一样，在当今的社会背景下仍享受着作为“人”的特权。罗渽民教他分辨喜欢与讨厌，善与恶，真与假。当朴志晟问他什么是爱的时候，罗渽民笑了，说爱对现在的志晟还太难，我们晚点再学。

“那爱情也一定是很了不起的东西咯？”

“是呀，很了不起。”罗渽民摸着他的头发，目光却飘向很远的地方，像透过他想起了别的什么，“志晟很喜欢妈妈吧？”

“嗯。”

“如果说，喜欢是百分之百的话，那爱就是99.999999……”

“为什么？像喜欢呀，爱呀这种好的情感，难道不是越多越好吗？”

“以后你就懂了。”罗渽民笑着点点他的鼻尖，“慢慢的，你会发现，世间万物总因不完美而美丽。”

朴志晟听得一头雾水，他问：“那…渽民哥对我是喜欢还是爱呢？”

“不告诉你。”

“来，认识一下，这是你的新朋友，钟辰乐。”

面对被罗渽民推出来的钟辰乐，朴志晟显得有些不知所措。这是他第一次见到解除情感抑制后的同龄人。虽说他上的是贵族学校，但为了维持表面上的公平，每个班还是会随机留几个名额给来自平民家庭的孩子。而他们是无法支付请情感教师的费用的。

学校属于社会的一部分，是需要封闭和抑制情感的场所。

朴志晟知道，有些大胆的学生在学校进行地下交易。他曾在厕所隔间听到奇怪的声音，也见过有人趁着列队跑步时偷偷牵手，初尝禁果的滋味在少年人眼里比遵守狗屁教条来得重要一百倍。

即使代价是付出生命。

但朴志晟不敢，他仍像个活僵尸一样在学校里飘荡着。没有朋友，没有爱恨，支撑他度过这段难熬的校内时间的唯一的光，是罗渽民，他年轻的家庭教师。

然而，他从钟辰乐明媚的笑脸上，也看到了类似的，代表美好的光。

朴志晟眨了眨眼：吸引自己的究竟是光，还是罗渽民呢？

钟辰乐不知道朴志晟此刻在想什么，他大方地笑着朝对方伸出手，用好听的声音说：“你好，志晟，从今天起，我们就是好朋友啦。”

“…你好，辰乐。”

朴志晟迟疑着伸出手，刚碰到钟辰乐的指尖，一旁看着的罗渽民便猛地鼓起掌来。

“恭喜你们交到人生中第一个朋友！志晟，辰乐，朋友间可要好好相处啊。”

钟辰乐请罗渽民和朴志晟去了他家。

与朴家不一样，钟家的别墅群坐落在城市另一边的半山腰上，那里四季如春，日光灿烂，而钟辰乐家就是其中最大的一幢，甚至还拥有一块肥沃的菜地。钟辰乐进门时还特意指给他们看一旁放的几大盆竹笋，说是早上姨妈和他一起挖的。朴志晟吃惊地张大了嘴，追着钟辰乐不停地问真的是从地里挖出来的吗？真的是他亲手挖的吗？

跟在最后的罗渽民只是轻轻笑了笑。钟辰乐是他见过的学生里最接近“人”的一位，挑他给生性害羞的朴志晟作朋友，也是罗渽民在自己力所能及范围内为朴志晟做出的最大努力。

毕竟，朴志晟是他最偏爱的学生。

罗渽民躺在吊床上，放下手里握着的书，看不远处的钟辰乐和朴志晟玩传球。两个人在阳光下互相追逐奔跑的样子很有活力，少年们嬉戏的画面投映在罗渽民眼里，他僵硬许久的心也不知觉间多了一丝柔软。

他扬起唇角，眸中浮动着细碎的光，而那些光全部如数落在一个少年的身上。

像星星投在海面上，那样多，那样广，每一片粼粼星光，都代表着他不能浮出水面的爱意。

罗渽民深吸了一口气，强行将注意力从朴志晟流着汗的鬓角拉回眼前的书卷。

而他刚好读到这里，「*恋人们的爱火在燃烧，永不熄灭」

朴志晟在钟辰乐跑去捡球的间隙偷偷向这边看来，他想确认一下方才那道若有似无的视线是否来自罗渽民。意外地，他从家庭教师那张英俊的脸上，看到了与对方往日里总是保持着的温柔模样截然相反的苦闷神色。

他垂在身侧的手悄悄握紧成拳头，又松开，最终还是向着呼喊他名字的钟辰乐跑去。

罗渽民很快察觉到朴志晟在和自己赌气。

但他找不到缘由。

他翻了一下教学记录，等过完这个寒假，朴志晟就满十七岁了。对于生活在这个国度的孩子们来说，青春期不受荷尔蒙影响，而是完全取决于他们接受情感教育的时间。用旧世纪的标准来看，朴志晟足够晚熟；但放在现下，他尚处于正常范围之内。

罗渽民摘下眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁。他最近花在朴志晟身上的时间太多了。

可又有什么办法呢？于公，朴志晟天生腼腆，内向的孩子本就需要教师多费心；于私，他喜欢朴志晟。面对朴志晟时，他常常忘了自己还在工作，只是作为一名朴志晟熟识的哥哥，或者家人那样自然地相处着。

对罗渽民来说，在朴家度过的时光像做梦一样。而他与朴志晟发生的点点滴滴，比梦还像梦。

是在这个世界下生活的罗渽民所能想到的，最好的美梦。

差点沉醉在睡梦中的罗渽民被铃声惊醒，他从被各式案卷淹没的办公桌上翻出电话：“喂？”

“罗老师，很抱歉这么晚打扰您，我是朴志晟的妈妈…虽然今天不是周日，但可以麻烦您过来一趟吗？我会支付三倍费用的。”

“志晟他，好像哭了。”

赶到朴家时已是傍晚，山上日落得早，擦黑后的雪地里更是连一只鸟都没有。

因心里牵挂着朴志晟，罗渽民连手杖都没拿就匆匆坐车过来。女佣开门时看到他皮鞋上沾着的泥土时吓了一跳，转身就要去拿抹布给他擦，但罗渽民顾不上这么多，直截了当地问她：“少爷在哪？”

“在二楼的卧房里。”女佣程序化地回答着，冰冷的声音中找不到一丝像人的痕迹。

打开朴志晟房间的大门，四周的落地窗全部被窗帘遮着，屋里既没有点灯也没有点蜡烛。罗渽民费劲地让眼睛适应黑暗，才找到倚着床边背对着自己的朴志晟。

朴志晟好像比第一次见时长大了不少，比罗渽民高了，手脚也变长了，但他的内心却始终带有着无法遗弃的孩童的部分。罗渽民怜惜地望向朴志晟的身影，黑暗给了他不用再掩饰眼中那份爱意的勇气。

他冷静地把门关上，然后过去从背后拥抱了朴志晟。

这不是他第一次抱朴志晟，之前的课上他以老师的身份抱过他的学生，但现在他只想抛开一切，以罗渽民的名义抱抱朴志晟。

朴志晟的身子先是一僵，想要挣脱，但他好像闻到了罗渽民衣领上的香水味，是很清淡的混着洗衣液和花香的味道。因此他逐渐放松下来，乖乖地任罗渽民抱着。

“志晟啊。”罗渽民低低地叫他。

“嗯。”朴志晟用比罗渽民更低的声音回应着。

他最近变声了，似乎除了心与大脑的所有器官都在宣示着他的成长，可有什么用呢？他还是无法变成罗渽民那样，甚至连国家派给他当朋友的同龄人钟辰乐都在某些时候会露出比较成熟的样子来安慰他。

钟辰乐偷偷跟他说，这个国家就是这样的，迟早要完蛋。

那完蛋后呢？我们怎么办？朴志晟只会跟着钟辰乐的话问。

“各回各家，各找各妈呗。”钟辰乐被他逗乐了，“朴志晟你到底是真傻还是假傻…算了，只要你别去上面举报我就行，不然我全家都，咔嚓。”

钟辰乐伸着舌头，做出被勒死的表情，吓得朴志晟跟着一哆嗦。

“举报？我为什么要举报你？”

“因为我发现了一个秘密呀~”钟辰乐神秘地眯起眼，“但是我不会说的，你去问罗老师吧。”

所以朴志晟特意把罗渽民骗来，想问问这个秘密是什么。

“志晟啊，为什么哭？”

此刻，罗渽民将侧脸埋在朴志晟的肩上，他的嘴唇贴着男孩的后颈，说话呼吸的全部气流都能被对方清晰地感知到。他知道，朴志晟也知道，但两人刻意维持着这个隐秘的姿势没有动，就这样僵持在这片即将破碎的虚幻温存里。

“…罗老师，还记得我问过你一个问题吗？”

“你的问题可太多了。”

“你对我是喜欢还是爱呢，渽民哥？”

朴志晟低下头，似是错觉，他听到身后罗渽民的心跳落了一拍。他的背部紧紧地贴着罗渽民的胸膛，这没有任何科学依据，但他甘愿相信是真的。

他闭上眼，等着罗渽民对他的审判。

但罗渽民只是很轻地叹了一口气，然后松开他，站起身来。

“朴志晟，按律法规定，我理应给予你一次警告。鉴于你是未成年人，我可以不在报告里提及，但情感教师的课程必须中断。刚好你快开学了，寒假里我们就不要见面了，你好好在家反思，然后写一份检讨交给我。”

罗渽民的口吻冷漠得像个朴志晟从未见过的陌生人。男孩愣在原地，眼里仅存的光芒一点一点消失，最后像烧尽的火柴一样倏地熄灭。

罗渽民看着朴志晟耷拉着脑袋说了声“嗯”，他的心简直在滴血。

可为了保护朴志晟，为了他们俩不被像钟辰乐所说的那样“咔嚓”，为了罗渽民喜欢朴志晟的秘密不被发现，他必须这样做。

于是罗渽民转过身，头也不回地离开了朴志晟。

“不是好像哭了，而是真哭了？”

钟辰乐特意从邻校跑过来找朴志晟，不同的制服和大喇叭般的嗓门让他显得格外扎眼，好在有不成文的朋友关系打掩护。朴志晟示意他小点声，拉着他蹲到学校后门附近的一棵大树底下。

“渽…罗老师让我写检讨，可是我不知道有什么要检讨的。”

朴志晟现在垂头丧气的样子比平日的他更像一具僵尸。钟辰乐看着就气不打一处来，直接一巴掌拍上他的后背，俨然一副两人真是好朋友的架势。

“那你就想写啥写啥，罗老师人很好的，他绝对不会把你交出去。”

听到交出去几个字，朴志晟不争气地又想哭，但在学校里是不能哭的。一想到这周好不容易可以跟罗渽民见面，他愣是皱巴着脸把眼里翻腾的泪花儿憋回去了。

“绝对不会。”钟辰乐跟他打包票。

“我想好了。”

朴志晟的尾音还有些抖，但他坚持着说一句完整的话。

“我要告诉他。”

罗渽民见过太多为了爱情粉身碎骨的少年。

他不希望朴志晟成为其中一个。

他当然知道，爱情很美，可爱也很痛苦。正如他努力地控制着自己，不让那份多余的感情葬送他和朴志晟的未来。虽然刨除情感会很痛苦，但最重要的是，起码能活着。

哪怕活在这个世界上的每一秒都像煎熬。

站在朴家门前虔诚祈祷着的罗渽民还不知道，自己很快就会缴械投降的事实。

面对着朴志晟，他无计可施。

朴志晟就是罗渽民的所有原则。

拿到朴志晟的检讨的罗渽民被气笑了。他一贯温柔的笑容里此时藏了刀子，刀尖直对着朴志晟那双无畏的眼。罗渽民把稿纸在书桌上捋平，细长的手指抚过朴志晟狗爬一样的字迹上，朴志晟眼尖地看到他的指节在隐隐颤抖着。究竟是因为自己还是罗渽民本身心中也有鬼，他无从而知。

“你念念，你写的什么。”

罗渽民把纸递给他，朴志晟接过来就展开来读：

“罗老师曾教过我，喜欢是很好的情感。我很喜欢妈妈，也很喜欢爸爸，还很喜欢不下雪的晴天，飘着白云的蓝天很美，如果太阳能出来的久一点就好了，这样我就可以和罗老师在外面待得更久。

虽然渽民哥是我的老师，但没有规定说学生不能喜欢老师。律法上写，学生在课上要尊敬老师，但下课后师生可以做朋友。我和辰乐是朋友，如果可以的话，我也想和渽民哥做朋友。但渽民哥看起来不太想跟我当朋友。我知道，渽民哥比我大，在这里与我做朋友可能有些吃亏，那就不做朋友了。

之前我尝试着以朋友的身份叫渽民哥来，所以才骗妈妈说我哭了，实际上没有哭。我做错了，对不起。但渽民哥离开后我真的哭了。”

朴志晟从纸里抬起头看了一眼罗渽民，对方仍像以往叫他念书时那样，温柔地注视着他。但朴志晟注意到了，罗渽民的目光在他念到“真的哭了”时，鲜少地抖动了一下。

他继续念道：

“我边哭边想，既然渽民哥不喜欢我，确实是无法做朋友的。我不该强迫渽民哥与我做朋友，渽民哥教会了我很多，对我来说，其实是比朋友还要重要的人。

我想与渽民哥成为最特别的关系。

所以，我猜…这会不会是爱呢？”

朴志晟迟疑着念出最后一句，他从来没写过这么多文字，学校这种粉碎人性的地方把学生当机器来培养，自然不会让他们进行任何创作。所以朴志晟也不知道自己写的算不算好，但从罗渽民黑着的脸来看，应该是不太好。

朴志晟咬着嘴唇，他觉得罗渽民在生自己的气。

因为他太不争气，明明罗渽民花了很多心血培养他，他却极有可能成为罗渽民执教史上成绩最烂的一个学生。

最可笑的是，这样的一个差生，还口口声声说爱自己的老师。

朴志晟的头垂得很低很低。不知道的人见了，怕是会以为他在给罗渽民鞠躬。

但罗渽民只是叹了很长的一口气，比上次离开前的那次还要长。他像是彻底投降了。他伸出手摸摸朴志晟的后脑勺，微凉的指尖顺着朴志晟毛葱葱的发尾一路向下，就这样捏到他的脊椎。

“是爱。”

他从薄薄的唇片中吐出两个字。

朴志晟一下抬起头来，眼里又像重新充满了电一样，星星点点遍布起罗渽民留在那的光。

“那渽民哥喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”

罗渽民张开双臂，将朴志晟拥入怀中，即使对方的个子已经比他还高了。

“从第一次见，我就喜欢你。”

他终于说出在心底角落盘旋已久的四字禁言，并且又重复了一遍。

“志晟啊，我喜欢你。”

“还记得吗？我曾经说过，要教你什么是爱。”

罗渽民将房门反锁上，开始脱衣服。

他脱下西装外套搭在椅背上，然后解开胸前的红丝带与衬衫前两个纽扣，露出他好看的锁骨。

一旁站着的朴志晟不由得吞了吞口水，但没有罗渽民的指令，他不敢动。

“愣着干什么，要我帮你脱吗？”罗渽民笑起来，向来多情的眼睛此时只望向他。那双眼弯成月牙的形状，除了装着他，还有属于他的盈盈笑意。朴志晟愣了一下，才笨手笨脚地解起裤子。

罗渽民走过去，一边帮朴志晟解衬衫扣子一边吻他。�

他今天穿了件有荷叶花边的衬衫，宽大的袖口弄得朴志晟痒痒的，心也痒痒的。男孩子哪有与人发生过这许多的经验。除双亲与罗渽民之外，朴志晟接触最多的人就是钟辰乐，但两人也就止于互相打打闹闹，像奶猫互挠。

罗渽民吻技很好，不知道在这之前吻过多少人。朴志晟想着，就有些吃味起来。尽管他知道，这也在情感教师的授课范围之内——如果有需要的话，老师会成为学生的朋友，但这条律法生效的前提是学生患有交流障碍症。至于交流障碍症的判定标准如何，就不细讲了。但罗渽民起初确实抱有着成为朴志晟朋友的一丝侥幸，现在他反倒要感谢自己的愿望落了空。

“志晟啊，你是我教过的学生里最聪明的一个。”

他轻轻地啄着朴志晟的唇角，细密的吻连带着他的声音也一齐变得甜腻。隐藏许久的绵绵情意在今天终于找到一个出口释放，罗渽民毫不吝啬地说起粘牙情话：“我还没有教，就学会什么是爱了…虽然检讨写的一塌糊涂，但我会勉为其难地当情书收下。”

“志晟再这样发展下去，可了不得了。”

罗渽民边亲着他，边不住地叨叨：“搁在以前的话，得有多少女生喜欢你啊…如果我能在这个世界以外的地方见到志晟，大概还是会第一眼就喜欢上你吧。”

朴志晟本来就被他亲得晕乎乎的，又听罗渽民说了一脑袋情话。他头昏脑涨的，只觉得从没发现过罗渽民话这么多，他闭上眼朝对方唇的位置蹭过去，堵住罗渽民嘴的同时也把男人压到了床上。

就因为罗渽民话太多，直到上了床，两人的衣服还是没脱完。

但罗渽民衣衫不整又两颊绯红的样子实在很令人情迷意乱。朴志晟像只小动物一样顺着罗渽民下颌线又啃又咬的，毫无章法，把罗渽民逗笑了。

罗渽民曲起膝盖去摩擦朴志晟的下体，西装裤的布料蹭到他快要充血。罗渽民呵呵地笑着去舔朴志晟的耳朵，同时伸手下去将那处揉的更大。

“虽然爱情很痛苦，但做爱很舒服。”

罗渽民继续跟朴志晟咬耳朵。朴志晟还是不经逗，甚至连耳廓上的绒毛都要红到滴血。他任由罗渽民把他翻到身下，继续对他上下其手。他感觉自己好像在做梦，索性伸出手掐了一把脸，发现是真的痛。

“渽民哥，原来不是做梦啊……”

少年呆呆的样子像根针一样戳到了罗渽民心底最软的位置。但他笑着忍过那抹痛，继续凑过去顺着朴志晟裸露在外的肌肤一直向下亲，直到将脸贴至少年的性器。在罗渽民脱掉朴志晟的裤子前，他说：“志晟啊，这真的不是做梦。”

“我就在这里，在这样的世界里喜欢着你。”

帮罗渽民作扩张时朴志晟紧张得要命，害怕找不到位置，还要罗渽民手把手地教他。罗渽民被烦得没办法，只好自己握着朴志晟的手指慢慢往里面送。

第一根进去后放第二根，两根之后变成三根。虽然朴志晟什么都不会，只是深深浅浅地在罗渽民身后随意抽动了几下，他的穴口就湿得不行了。好像朴志晟的手指有魔力一样，所及之处统统是罗渽民的敏感点。但不是这样的，只是因为对象是朴志晟，罗渽民才会格外兴奋。

朴志晟只觉得指间越来越粘，他不停地问罗渽民：舒服吗？这样舒服吗？渽民哥是真的舒服吗？不要骗我哦。罗渽民本来被他的手插得爽成这样就够难为情了，偏还要应付朴志晟这么多烦人的问题，他一边捂着嘴呻吟，一边努力着从发抖的牙齿间挤出话来回应。他简直怀疑朴志晟在搞他。

但，朴志晟确实就是在搞他。

他从来不知道渽民哥可以露出这样，淫荡性感又漂亮诱人的表情，好像离开自己就立刻不能活一样。朴志晟爱极了他因自己而满脸意乱情迷的模样，但男孩不说，只是默默地欺过身去吻罗渽民紧锁的眉头，然后见证着这张英俊的脸被情欲浸泡得愈发的红，一切神情在最后戛然而止。

朴志晟抽出手，指间粘乎乎的液体沾了他满手。他非要举到罗渽民面前，才拿纸一根一根慢条斯理地擦干净。

“朴志晟。”

这似乎是罗渽民第一次连名带姓地喊他。刚高潮完的罗渽民连抬起一根食指的力气都没有，他的胸脯和长长的眼睫毛一样上下起伏着。

“别用手了，你直接插进来吧。”

插入时罗渽民的后穴湿到一塌糊涂，朴志晟将手撑在两侧，目不转睛地观察着罗渽民的表情缓缓地动。罗渽民一皱眉他就停，一张嘴喘他就动，朴志晟从来没像现在这么听话过。

他昔日的家庭教师正被自己压在身下。只要他想，他低头吻上罗渽民的唇便能把两人间缩成负距离。虽然朴志晟心里很爽，但说实话他的下面并不太爽，罗渽民的后面太紧了，夹得他难受。

朴志晟想不通，明明方才前戏做了那么久，罗渽民浑身就只差软成一滩水化在他底下了为什么现在还这么紧。

罗渽民伸手推推他的肩膀，将腿分的更开了些，然后示意朴志晟快些动，不要慢刀片鱼一样搞得两个人都不舒服。

要痛就痛，要爽就爽，或者又痛又爽，反正怎样都比现在又痛又不爽强。

想到朴志晟是第一次，罗渽民心里想笑，但他不能笑。他仰起脖子嘟起嘴要吻他的学生，朴志晟立刻塌下去刚支起来的身子给罗渽民亲。罗渽民的舌尖很灵活，他招架不住，只被对方牵着走，但他在即将缺氧的前一刻终于开始爽了。

触电般的快感席卷了朴志晟的神经，罗渽民嗯嗯啊啊的声音也跟着大起来。朴志晟是挺喜欢听罗渽民叫的，但他怕房间隔音不好，便还是嘱咐罗渽民小点声叫。

“罗老师，你小一点声…”

“现在不许叫我老师…”罗渽民也陷入在身下传来的快感里，他没工夫再招架朴志晟的恶作剧，“叫我渽民哥吧。”

“渽民哥…”

换了姿势，罗渽民坐在朴志晟身上疯狂地动腰。细密的汗顺着他背后的脊椎曲线滴落下来，划过朴志晟捏在罗渽民腰间的指尖。他有着与寻常少年人一样的私心，企图在对方身上留下意乱情迷过的痕迹。

只是痕迹终究会淡去，但记忆不会。

罗渽民沉溺在朴志晟赋予他的情欲里，他的一切渴望都因这场情爱而得到了解放。他太喜欢朴志晟了，以至于在被快感淹没的现在还幻想着不属于两人的以后，像一场绮丽的幻梦。

他需要很多爱，这也是支撑他当情感教师的理由之一。

他没想到会遇见朴志晟。在这之前，罗渽民也是个很贪婪的普通男人。他只想着，一点一点从每个学生身上索取他需要的爱就足够了。只要有一点爱，就足以支撑着他在这个没有温度的世界上活下去。

现在的罗渽民不一样了。

不够，不够，还是不够。他想要朴志晟的全部。

他俯下身去亲吻朴志晟的鼻尖，朴志晟正好托住他的臀瓣使自己也坐了起来。体位的突然变化令罗渽民不能适应，他呜嘤一声倒在朴志晟的怀里，甜腻的尾音不像是人类能发出来的。朴志晟下面因此又硬了些，变化之后的形状与罗渽民湿润的甬道贴合得更紧密了。

“渽民哥，你刚才怎么叫的？我还想听。”

“……”罗渽民想骂人，但律法规定…“去他妈的律法，唔…朴志晟你不说我不说没人知道，啊……好爽，志晟啊怎么办，我不想离开你了。”

“这么喜欢我吗？”

“嗯。太喜欢了。”罗渽民舒服地窝在朴志晟胸前，抱着他的肩膀边点头边哼哼：“还好做了，不然我太亏了。”

“原来渽民哥还会说胡话。”

“只说给你听。”

罗渽民搂住他的脖子，主动躺倒并凭借本能缠紧了朴志晟的腰。他的脚腕在朴志晟腰后扣得死死的，将两人限制在名为自己的禁锢里。就算最后做到脚趾发软，他也不肯松开朴志晟。

高潮过后，罗渽民身体还一抽一抽地动着，他就又爬过去亲朴志晟汗淋淋的鬓角，还掐着朴志晟松软的脸蛋不肯松手。朴志晟正面躺在床上由他又掐又亲的，心想这哪里像平日里温文尔雅又游刃有余的老师。

“恋爱使人变傻。”

“如果罗老师能怀上我的孩子就好了…”

“朴志晟，”本来正在消失的罗老师的理性形象此时忽然又重新聚拢了。罗渽民危险地眯起眼，尽管他身后还留有着朴志晟的东西。他说：

“这种话不许给第二个人讲。”

朴志晟抿起嘴，睁大眼睛并乖乖地点了点头。

他将旁边的罗渽民捞到身前抱着，却发现对方穴口边缘还沾着分不清是谁的液体。小孩子的好奇心驱使他伸出手去碰，但罗渽民还是努力抬起使不上劲的胳膊制止了他，甚至扭过脸去摆出即将生气的表情给他看。

被他操得浑身发软的老师还躺在他的怀里，眼里布满暧昧不明的色彩，整个人看起来敏感又易碎，怎么想怎么与那个曾把自己丢在身后的罗渽民判若两人。

“不要再丢下我了。”

朴志晟将脑袋埋在罗渽民的肩窝，像那次不欢而散时罗渽民安慰他的姿势，只不过两个人的角色反过来。罗渽民拍了拍他的手背，用掌心捏着他的指尖点点头。

“志晟啊，教会你如何去爱的人是我…所以，我无论如何都不会离开的。”

【六月后】

“骗子。”

结束休假的情感教师将一本书甩到心理医生面前，精装封皮砸在办公桌上发出“啪”的一声。年轻的医生闻声抬起头，随之出现的是怒气冲冲坐在他对面的罗渽民。

李帝努笑得眼不见眼，他靠在转椅上把玩着一支签字笔。

“我预料到你要出事，才一早用它提醒你。”

他指指被罗渽民发泄怒气的那本书：“我也曾用同样的话提醒过东赫和敏亨哥，可惜他们两个人太固执，没用。”

“那你怎么就知道，我会听你的话呢？”

“因为罗渽民一向冷静，何况你也得到你想要的了。”

李帝努翻开罗渽民的入离职记录与治疗档案，每当情感教师结束一个学生的课程时，都要来他这里做心理疏导，必要时他还可以给教师们实施药物治疗。说白了，就是销毁记忆。

一般来说，他都会鼓励教师忘记教过的学生们——如果消化回忆的过程太过痛苦，不如主动放下负担再继续前行。但罗渽民是个例外。

正是因为拥有所教学生的全部记忆，罗渽民才得以生存至今，并享有着特级教师的待遇。

因为他是罗渽民，轻易不肯付诸真心的罗渽民，唯一一个在非人化的社会中挣扎着当“人”的情感教师。

李帝努知道罗渽民有多了不起。正因如此，他才不忍心看着对方重蹈覆辙，陷入禁忌情感的漩涡并最终被送上绞刑架的命运。

在这世上，所有人都生不由己。

李帝努浏览着罗渽民结束的上一份工作记录，对方关于朴志晟的教学报告写的很详细，但没有任何超纲的地方。李帝努悬在半空的笔尖成了摆设，他本来以为至少这次，罗渽民会需要自己的帮助。

他悻悻然合上笔帽，最后目光定神在罗渽民签名后面的病假盖章上。一般来说，结束授课后的教师会拥有三个月的假期，罗渽民一直很敬业，但他这次竟然主动申请延长了三个月。

“这个孩子，就那么特别吗？”李帝努不可置信地问。

“嗯。我甚至想过要不要找你借一管药………但还是算了。”

罗渽民的眼里闪烁着李帝努无法理解的东西，他微微地笑起来：“我想记住他。”

“你就这样走了，他会恨你的吧？”

“那我很荣幸。”罗渽民苦涩地笑了笑，“如果他的爱恨都因我而起…那他就能成为这世间最完美的学生，比任何人都要更像‘人’的艺术品，且出自我之手。”

“我们赌一赌吧，关于朴志晟能否成为人间最后的希望这件事。”

-End

*摘自森茉莉《恋人的森林》，有改动。


End file.
